Moving Beyond The Lies
by harrylouizaynialliam
Summary: Harry finally discovers Dumbledore's manipulations. He discovers a prophecy about four Hogwarts heirs, and tries to find them before Voldemort wins the war. Set in sixth year. Independant!Harry! Powerful!Harry!


**Hello! I hope you all love my new story. It's full of manipulative Dumbledore, some Weasley bashing in further chapters, and the founder's true heirs. It starts the summer before 6****th**** year, and Sirius is still alive. Well, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the amazing creator of Harry Potter.**

The late July sun was beating directly into Harry Potter's bedroom. He was peaceful in sleep, until the sound of his Uncle Vernon woke him up.

"Boy, get down here this instant!"

Harry was up instantly, but took his time walking downstairs.

"You took your time! Now, we are going out today. You shall stay in your room until we get home. Am I understood?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Harry dutifully.

He ate his small breakfast and went to his room. He wasn't surprised that they hadn't remembered his birthday. They hadn't for years. A slam on the front door and the sound of a car driving away were heard. Just as soon as they left, an owl swooped into his open bedroom window. The owl was midnight black and had a letter addressed to him.

The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We congratulate you on turning sixteen. We need you to _

_come by the bank at nine o'clock to hear the reading of _

_your parent's will. Simply hold the letter and at the _

_scheduled time it will transport you directly to Gringotts._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok, Head of Gringotts_

Harry looked at the clock, and saw he only had minutes to spare. He changed out of his pajamas, and barely missed grabbing the letter.

Harry arrived in a small conference room, where several people were already gathered. Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore were all present. Dumbledore looked angry at Harry's arrival, but the twinkle quickly returned to his eyes.

"Harry, I insist that you must return home. Voldemort could possibly come after you. After all, this is a high risk."

"Thank you for the _concern_ Professor," Harry said. "But I wish to hear my parent's will, and I'm sure they would want me to hear it as well. My well being is fine, seeing as we are in Gringotts, and the goblins are highly qualified."

Finally, Ragnok arrived.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. "Now, on to business. The Potter's will."

He placed it on the table, and two holograms appeared. On the side closest to Harry was James, and next to him was Lily. Harry was shocked at seeing his parents. Finally, James spoke.

"I, James Potter, declaring I am sound of mind and body, do declare this as my last will and testament."

"And I, Lily Potter, declaring I am sound of mind and body, do declare this as my last will and testament."

"I'll go first, Lily. So, if people are watching this, then that means I'm dead, in case you didn't already know that," James said, winking. Lily slapped him. "Just trying to lighten up the mood. So we leave 1 million galleons to Remus, and don't complain. You deserve it. Second, I leave 1 million galleons to Sirius to take care of Harry, since you're his godfather. If Sirius is unable to care for Harry, then he shall go to Remus. If Remus can't, then give Harry to the Longbottoms. Harry should see this by his sixteenth birthday if we are dead no matter what."

"On no account should Harry be sent to my sister, Petunia," interrupted Lily.

"Yea. Next up, Dumbledore. We leave you nothing. I hope you never get near Harry, since you are a manipulative old bastard, and on no accounts should you be Harry's magical guardian."

"James! Our son will be listening to this! Don't use such foul language!"

"It's the truth, Lil. To the Weasleys, we also leave you nothing. You're too close to Dumbledore and will do anything to get a bit of money."

"Harry, listen to our other part of the will privately, since it is no one's business but yours."

And with that, his parents vanished.

Dumbledore looked ready to commit murder. Harry was trying not to smirk at him.

"Everyone but Mr. Potter please leave."

All the others left.

"Now, Mr. Potter, here is your parent's other will directly to you. The room has been enchanted so that no one can listen in."

Once again, his parents appeared.

"Harry, my sweet son, if you are hearing this unfortunately we are dead," said Lily sadly.

"Yea, I really hope you won't hear this until you're older than Dumbles," said James.

"So, Harry, when you are sixteen we want you to be emancipated. Also, you will have both our private vaults and all their contents."

"Also, since I was the last lord of the Potter house, the title is now yours, Harry. That is a great deal of responsibility, and treat it as such."

"Even though you never did," mumbled Lily.

"I heard that! Anyway, that gives you access to all Potter houses and the Potter family vault. Also, you are the only living heir to Godric Gryffindor. I want you to hear the prophecy regarding the heir to the four founders at this time, and also to go through the initiation to be considered the true heir."

"We love you so much Harry, and really hope you won't have to hear this until you're much, much older. Goodbye."

"Prank Snivellus if you ever meet him."

"James!"

"Bye!"

The hologram ended.

"Mr. Potter, first you must be emancipated. Then the other parts of the will shall be revealed."

Ragnok directed Harry to cut his hand and pour the blood into a bowl. Ragnok mixed it with some other blood and poured it into Harry's open wound. He gasped in pain, but sighed with relief as the cut was healed.

Ragnok removed the Trace from Harry's wand detecting underage magic.

"Now, the prophecy is both written and recorded, but I only have the written available."

Ragnok handed him the paper.

_The truth long forgotten,_

_Through the icy veils of time._

_The four destined to save us _

_Or break us._

_Though young they shall be,_

_Their power will be unmatched._

_The four heirs_

_Must come together_

_To conquer._

_They are strong together_

_But weak apart._

_If joined,_

_Light will triumph._

"You are the only heir currently known, Lord Potter. Here is a list of all properties and Gringotts accounts."

_Properties:_

_Gryffindor Castle – Scotland_

_Value – 15,000,000,000 Galleons_

_Potter Manor – Scotland_

_Value – 3,000,000,000 Galleons_

_Potter Cottage – Wales_

_Value – 20,000,000 Galleons_

_Potter Summer Home – France_

_Value – 800,000,000 Galleons_

_Vaults:_

_James Potter's_

_2,123,984 Galleons, 564,326 Sickles, and 890,543 Knuts_

_Lily Potter's_

_742,175 Galleons, 535,744 Sickles, and 753,642 Knuts_

_Potter Family Vault_

_25,674,247,736 Galleons, 1,784,973 Sickles, and 1,947,463 Knuts_

_Trust Fund_

_56,000 Galleons_

"These are not all contained in the vaults, Lord Potter. Many gems and other things of worth are located in these vaults. I am sure you would like to visit them."

"Yes Ragnok. Oh, and please just call me Harry."

"Another matter of importance, Harry. Seeing as you are now emancipated Dumbledore is no longer your magical guardian, making your marriage contract void."

"MY WHAT?"

"You were to wed Ginevera Weasley, but that is no longer required. Also, over several years money from your trust fund has been removed. It should have contained more than 95,000 Galleons, but unapproved withdrawals were made. I could return the money to you."

"Yes please. Who has been making withdrawals?"

"Dumbledore. He was sending the money to the Weasleys, Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix, Ron Weasley, Ginevera Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"I would like the money to be withdrawn, and their accounts shut down."

"Here is a list of how much money each owes, and how much is currently in their vault."

_Hogwarts_

_Owes 13,000_

_Has 2,000,000_

_Weasleys_

_Owes 17,000_

_Has 19,000_

_Order of the Phoenix_

_Owes 10,000_

_Has 5,000_

_Ron Weasley_

_Owes 5,000_

_Has 267_

_Ginevera Weasley_

_Owes 5,000_

_Has 284_

_Hermione Granger_

_Owes 4,000_

_Has 4,000_

"Miss Granger is the only one to never have made a withdrawal from her account. She is currently using her trust fund account. Also, several of them have been receiving money for a lesser period of time. The youngest Weasleys started receiving money five years ago on September 1st. Miss Granger didn't start until a year later, though she never touched the money. The others started November 3rd, 1981"

Harry felt betrayed. How could all these people knowingly take money from him? He had trusted and respected the Weasleys. All this time they were using him. It was like a slap in the face.

"Now you need to be initiated as an heir of Godric Gryffindor."

He took an empty vial from his desk. Ragnok cut Harry again and drew some blood. He tested it and walked back to Harry to give him a vow to read.

"I, Harry Potter, do accept the responsibilities and gifts of being the heir of Godric Gryffindor."

"Good. Now, your new powers should kick in within the next couple of minutes. Here is a guide to help understand your new powers and another to understanding being the lord of the Potter family."

Suddenly, Harry had an ear-splitting headache. He ground his teeth together as the pain became unbearable. Finally, it stopped.

"Very good. You survived. You truly are Godric Gryffindor's heir. Now, all power blocks placed by Dumbledore have been removed from you, so expect your spells to be much more powerful than before."

Harry thanked Ragnok and left. He used Floo Powder to travel to his home. Harry wished he could leave that instant, but knew Dumbledore would get suspicious since he was supposed to go to the Weasleys tomorrow.

The next morning, Ron and the twins came to get Harry. They brought him to the Burrow, where Ginny batted her eyes at him and tried to get him to come with her to her bedroom for some "peace and quiet". Hermione was also there. Harry dropped off his stuff in Ron's room, then left. He saw Ron and Hermione go upstairs, and using his invisibility cloak, followed.

"How much longer do we have to be friends with him? He's so swelled up with his big ego and can't manage to stay out of the spotlight."

"Ron, he's our best friend."

"Yea, because Dumbledore pays us. I wouldn't be friends with him otherwise."

"I would! Besides, I became friends with him before Dumbledore started paying me. Plus, I never even used any of my money."

"Why not? That's the only good part of this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and left. Harry was glad, knowing that Hermione actually supported him. _Maybe she's Ravenclaws heir._

He slipped back downstairs, vowing to leave tomorrow and bring Hermione. As he walked downstairs, he heard a gasp of outrage.

"Our bank accounts were cut! How could they? We had plenty of money in there," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry figured now would be a good time to go.

Fortunately, Ron was downstairs, and Hermione was leaning on the banister. Harry walked up to her. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him. "Yes."

"Then grab your trunk and meet me upstairs," said Harry.

She appeared not long, and Harry grabbed his stuff and her, and they vanished. Potter Manor appeared before them, and they walked inside. A small house elf ran up to them.

"Ova will serve you, Mr. Potter and friend!" The elf squeaked.

"Please take our stuff to two of the rooms Ova," said Harry.

Ova vanished with a pop.

Harry and Hermione took a tour around the manor, and it was huge. 5 bedrooms upstairs, each with their own bathroom. On the main floor, the library took up a huge amount of space. It was twice the size of the Hogwarts library and Hermione gasped in shock. Also, a ballroom, kitchen, dining room, living room, training room, and a foyer were on the main floor. The basement had a full potions lab and a complete dungeon with an interrogation room.

Harry told Hermione, "For now we will live here. Maybe soon we can go to Gryffindor Castle!"

Hermione smiled.

They went upstairs, to where they found several house elves carrying a large dinner. Hermione asked, "how many house elves live here?"

One elf said, "only twenty-five, miss. But all together, the Potter family owns seventy-two elves."

Hermione was shocked. "Seventy-two?"

"Yes, such a small number for an ancient family, but the Potter family only owns 3 major estates."

"Harry, how rich are you?"

"I have 25,677,113,895 galleons not including sickles and Knuts," he replied.

"Harry, you're rich!"

They laughed, easing the tension, and spent the rest of the day relaxing, and exploring the house.

Dumbledore paced around his office, infuriated. First James and Lily had belittled him, now several bank accounts feeding off of Harry's had been shut down. He had attempted to contact Gringotts, but Ragnok was busy and could not meet with him until tomorrow. Even worse, the countless objects around his office monitoring Harry and the wards had stopped moving for the first time in fifteen years. Just then, he received a fireplace all from the Weasleys.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"Albus, Harry and Hermione are missing. We can't find them anywhere, and their stuff is gone. If anything happens to them, we can't receive Ginny's wedding money!"

"Calm down. Harry is still alive and well. I have his _silicis vita_, and it is neither cracked nor broken. Rest assured, he is fine and we shall find him."

Her head disappeared. Dumbledore sighed. _Great, another thing for me to do. For some reason, his locating spell is void and I cannot find him. Now I'll have to spend time searching for him. Damn that boy!_

Dumbledore rubbed his hands together. Harry was becoming an issue. He couldn't wait till this war was over and he could dispose of Harry. _No need to have such a powerful wizard on our hands. He could be the next Voldemort._

**Well that's all for now. **_**Silicis vita **_**is Latin for "life rock" I'm pretty sure. It's something close to that. It's not like I've ever taken Latin. Sorry for the crappy prophecy. It was the best I could come up with. Adios!**


End file.
